Supernanny Season 8 Special Update
Jo Frost revisits all of the families she'd visited in Season 15, so there is no new episode. Family Order Allen Family Hennon Family Jenkins Family Revisited (Alexandra has changed since Jo's second visit. She is no longer on drugs or alcohol and she no longer has any contact with her now ex-boyfriend Norbert, who has been convicted of possession of illegal drugs and drug trafficking. She has also quit smoking after completing a drug counseling program.) Franke Family Swan Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made since Nanny Jo's visit) Lopez Family Revisited Mason Family Santic Family Kolder Family Renshaw Family Lovera Family Shuster Family Gravillis Family Grund Family Frame Family Mallett Family Rudin Family Trudell-Richter Family Gentry Family (no mischief of any kind is getting made in this family) McCord Family (Things in this family have changed for the better since Nanny Jo's visit. Jamie, Casey, and Carlos have also changed their ways, and they are no longer terrorizing little T.K., and as for Dominic, he has been re-married to an intervention specialist named Jean Mackie) McLean Family Hetzel Family Burb Family (John has divorced Jennifer and got to keep the house and the children; he is also re-married to the perfect woman for him named Danielle Karon-Burb. Lucy is still in high school and thinking of going to college to become a teacher, Grace is no longer illiterate and gets help by her Stepmother and Jay no longer swears. As for Jennifer, she left Pleasantview when word got out about her behavior and no one wanted to be her friend anymore. Rumor has it she's living in Brooklyn in a mold-ridden apartment) Palmer Family Pechaluk Family (The quintuplets have changed since Nanny Jo's visit. They are no longer acting odd around the clock or doing bad things. As for Mary, she is re-married to a fireman named Eric Abrams, which makes her full name Mary Pechaluk-Abrams) Kominos Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made with this family) Fleming Family (Paul has changed since Jo's visit. He has not gotten out the hot sauce or the wooden spoon out to discipline the children.) Winkler Family (Misty, Cynthia, Sean, Diane, Tyler and Justin have changed since Jo's visit. Both Cynthia and Misty are doing their homework without any complaint.) Thompson Family (Lucy-Rose and Caleb have changed since Nanny Jo's visit. Lucy-Rose is no longer hurting her mother or brother and Caleb is now eating his vegetables. As for Heather, she is married to a fraud investigator, DJ Grothe, which makes her full name, Heather Thompson-Grothe) Valentine Family (The children have changed since Jo's visit.) Pay Family (Serena, Dani and Delia have changed since Nanny Jo's visit.) Yang Family (The decaplet girls have changed since Nanny Jo's visit. They are no longer snatching toys from each other, or any kind of misbehavior. The Yang family also adopted a golden retriever puppy named Nugget.) Keaton Family (Polly, Helga, and Joelle have changed since Jo's visit. They are no longer swearing or doing any bad things. As for Bernice, she is now married to a surgeon Dr. Boyd Flinders, which makes her full name Bernice Keaton-Flinders) Anderson Family (Season 8) Kirochu Family (Anna has changed since Nanny Jo's visit; she is no longer hurting her brother, sisters or her baby niece. She is also not taking toys from Tariko and beheading them. Also, Ji min married her high school love Thomas Kerriton making her full Name Ji Min Kirochu-Kerriton and Ji woong married a young babysitter named Natasha Dumais making her full name Natasha Dumais-Kirochu. Also Ji woong is now eating more so his stomach is not swollen. Also, Anna and Tariko are getting along better after Anna saved Tariko from a bully.) Transcripts *Dominic McCord's Wedding *Mary Pechaluk's Wedding *Heather Thompson's Wedding *The Yang Family adopts Nugget *Bernice Keaton's Wedding *Ji woong and Ji min's wedding *The Kirochus at the Park Category:Specials Category:Special Updates Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 9 Episodes